


Dégoupiller

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (ceci n'est pas une question. c'est rhétorique), Gen, Quiproquos et trucs drôles askip, bref, depuis le temps vous devriez être habitué·e·s n'est-ce pas, je vous préviens, l'OC de mon texte est si BÊTE, mais BÊTE, merci à siffly que j'aime de tout mon cœur pour me soutenir dans ma poubelle, mon fils est dans la merde mais y'a-t-il un moment où il ne l'est pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Pendant un instant, il crut que le sort s'acharnait contre lui.La seule fois où il s'échappait de jour, il fallait que deux imbéciles se tiennent devant la porte, à deux doigts de le surprendre, et qu'il entende tout ce qu'ils disent. Ça aurait pu être avantageux, bien sûr, si seulement on ne parlait pas de l'expédier à la guillotine.





	Dégoupiller

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basée sur le prompt n°20, “things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear”, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Siffly pour cette opportunité en or. OUI c'était censé être un drabble, OUI j'ai encore dérapé, mais vous savez moi je saigne mes fandoms jusqu'à la mort, et Unity a eu la maladresse de se trouver en haut de ma liste pour ce qui concerne les relations exploitables. J'y peux rien, moi.

Être enfermé dans une cellule n’était pas, au premier abord, la situation la plus profitable pour obtenir des informations. Vous étiez à peine nourri (mais nourri quand même), on ne vous parlait pas (ou alors on le faisait pour vous menacer), l’hygiène était non-existante (pas plus présente que dans la vie libre, en tout cas), et il y avait un écrasant, insoutenable ennui.

Cependant, Vidocq avait toujours eu le don pour tromper les _premiers abords_. Un talent travaillé pour s’éclipser quand les choses s’annonçaient mauvaises, ou pour s’accommoder de sa condition _à priori_ désespérée, le tout facilité par une résistance physique fidèle en temps de famine. Se procurer des informations n’était plus très compliqué quand on apprenait à regarder certains dossiers au bon moment et quand, à force de paroles, les nouveaux voisins cédaient ce qu’ils savaient à bout de forces. Pour Vidocq, tromper les gens était facile.

À part l’ennui. Quand on passait ses journées assis, debout, dans les deux mètres carrés de votre nouvelle maison, et que personne n’était votre voisin de cellule, l’ennui était insupportable.

Que faisait-on pour tromper l’ennui, alors ? Jusqu’à présent, lorsque le prisonnier ne pouvait pas parler (rarement, mais ça arrivait), il se contentait d’écouter. La nuit, c’était les craquements du bois et de la pierre, les ronflements du gardien et les chuchotements dans les ruelles dont il aurait pu faire partie s’il avait été libre. Le jour, c’était les mouvements agités de la foule à travers le soupirail de sa cellule, le brouhaha incessant de la ville, le bruit joyeux des marchands ambulants… Et les ronflements du gardien.

(Il avait cependant remarqué que, dès qu’il osait faire un geste sortant de l’ordinaire, Lapparent ouvrait une paupière et changeait de position sur sa chaise. Une simple façade, donc, ou alors le second ministre de la police le tenait particulièrement à l’œil et c’était une preuve de zèle dont il ne l’aurait pas cru capable.)

Ce matin-là était différent. Déjà, parce que la chaise du bureau était vide avant même que le soleil ne la touche ; chose rare mais belle et bien possible. Parfois, il arrivait au gardien de sortir du cabinet, au lieu de dormir inutilement sur son lieu de travail - un exploit qui accueillait son réveil avant l’aurore, ce qui plongeait la prison dans un silence rare, où il en était le seul habitant. Vidocq prit donc le temps de s’étirer, de bâiller et de masser ses épaules endolories par les barreaux contre lesquels il avait dormi.

Un autre jour, une autre tentative pour tromper l’ennui.

Et cette fois-ci, il savait exactement de quelle manière.

Le vagabond jeta un dernier coup d’œil préventif sur la pièce à peine éclairée, ne décelant aucun son alarmant au-dehors, et une fois tout danger écarté, il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon rapiécé pour en sortir un crochet en fer. Évidemment, il ne l’avait pas eu sur lui au moment où il avait atterri là ; mais au bout de plusieurs voisins de cellule, il avait finalement réussi à soudoyer l’une d’eux contre une partie de sa ration – _trop_ facile lorsque les incarcérés n’étaient pas habitués à la faim.

Une jolie boucle d’oreille, qu’il s’était employé à tordre comme il le fallait, allait lui offrir sa liberté dans quelques instants.

Vidocq bondit sur ses pieds, désormais totalement réveillé, avant d’aller inspecter la serrure qu’il commençait à bien connaître. Précautionneusement, il inséra le crochet dans les mâchoires en fer, attentif à tout changement possible – qu’il s’agisse de son crochetage ou d’une revenue inopinée du gardien. Dans un coin de son esprit concentré, il songea que les vraies clefs, celles qu’on utilisait en temps normal, étaient suspendues _juste_ de l’autre côté du mur de sa cellule. Il les avait entendues plusieurs fois cliqueter à travers la pierre, être jetées d’une main nonchalante par le maître des lieux pour atterrir parfaitement à leur hameçon ; et au-delà de l’ironie contrariante, il était quasi-sûr qu’on les avait placées là exprès. Lorsqu’il n’aurait plus besoin de se faire jeter en prison pour survivre, il s’était promis de réfléchir à un moyen de s’en emparer pour sa dernière évasion.

Ce fut dans un sourire triomphant qu’il toucha la première goupille. Doucement, il enfonça la pointe du crochet pour l’enfoncer de quelques millimètres à peine, cherchant à trouver le bon point de contact sans pour autant perdre de temps. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent, et le cliquetis qui retentit après sembla électriser ses doigts sous l’adrénaline.

Le voleur releva brièvement la tête en entendant une conversation gonfler de volume au-dehors. Sachant pertinemment que le loir qui lui servait de gardien n’aurait pas été capable de parler à quelqu’un plus de deux minutes sans l’envoyer voir ailleurs, il reprit sa tâche en tendant tout de même une oreille attentive. La deuxième goupille était la plus capricieuse, nécessitant une précision chirurgicale quant à la pression requise pour la bloquer ; plusieurs fois, il avait dû recommencer ses tentatives après l’avoir enfoncée trop fort.

— Je vous le dis, citoyen, la Conciergerie aurait besoin de toute l’aide possible pour accélérer les choses.

— Et je vous dis, _citoyen_ , que cela relève du premier ministre de la police et non du second.

Vidocq faillit enfoncer son crochet trop fort. La voix sèche, subtilement agacée et immanquable de Lapparent venait de répondre à celle, déterminée, de son interlocuteur.

Juste devant les fenêtres obstruées du cabinet.

Figé, il n’osa même pas reprendre son activité, ayant l’impression que le moindre mouvement allait attirer l’attention des deux silhouettes à travers les grands carreaux sales.

— Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour en finir avec ces jugements interminables, reprit celui qu’il ne connaissait pas.

— Et je m’en occupe déjà ici, merci bien. Vous insinuez que je ne fais pas mon travail ?

En levant un peu mieux les yeux, et même à travers la saleté des vitres, on distinguait clairement les deux interlocuteurs : l’un, droit dans ses bottes, bicorne bien placé, une liasse de papiers à la main, un officier de la garde nationale sans doute. Et haut-gradé, songea Vidocq, pour se permettre de parler avec autant d’aplomb, ou alors sacrément arrogant, les deux choses allant souvent ensemble. La deuxième silhouette, trop immanquable pour ne pas la reconnaître, imposante, tricorne fatigué et posture visiblement forcée à être correcte pour tenir la conversation, semblait impatiente de se réfugier derrière la porte du cabinet.

Vidocq ne sut pas quel était le plus incroyable dans cette conversation. Le fait qu’il était à deux doigts de se faire surprendre en pleine tentative d’évasion, la voix étrangement agressive du ministre, ou la question superbement ironique que ce dernier venait de poser, si chargée de menaces qu’on ne pouvait que la prendre au sérieux.

Il inspira longuement, reprenant sa tâche sur la goupille qu’il avait failli perdre. En arrière-plan, il entendait la discussion continuer tout en essayant désespérément de trouver la bonne pression.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit alors l’officier. Mais votre position d’orateur à la Montagne fait de vous un allié indispensable. Sûrement, être réduit à surveiller quelques délinquants la journée doit être frustrant…

— Que je sache, c’est moi qui ait choisi ce poste, lança fermement Lapparent. Il me convient parfaitement.

Il y aurait eu quantité de choses à dire sur cette phrase, et Vidocq ne put s’empêcher de rouler sarcastiquement des yeux – dormir à toute heure et reléguer ses responsabilités à Arno, quel poste pratique – mais il se surprit également à saluer la maîtrise et l’assurance dans la voix du gardien, visiblement plus malin qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Mentir sans avoir la voix qui tremble, sans reculer d’un pas, sans que le corps ou l’intonation ne trahisse la moindre pensée, était une capacité dont peu étaient capables de se vanter.

Cette goupille ne voulait _vraiment_ pas bouger, songea-t-il avec agacement.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser…

Il vit l’une des deux silhouettes quitter l’encadrement des carreaux. L’ombre de l’officier s’avança à son tour.

— Est-ce parce qu’il vous reste certains cas sur les bras ? demanda-t-il d’une voix curieuse. Peut-être pouvons-nous nous arranger.

Vidocq pausa en plein milieu de son geste, au moment-même où le ministre exprimait son interrogation muette :

— … Je vous demande pardon ?

— Allons bon. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien vous pousser à refuser ? Sans doute quelques insignifiants détenus au sein de cette prison. Si vous n’avez pas encore classé leur cas, nous pouvons… Accélérer leur jugement. Une fois ce vieux cabinet vide, vous n’aurez plus aucune responsabilité à votre charge. Et vous pourriez venir.

Face au silence qui flotta à l’extérieur, le voleur accéléra vivement ses gestes, ne pouvant s’empêcher de paniquer légèrement – on venait de sous-entendre un transfert imminent vers la guillotine pour un poste plus important, et cette maudite goupille récalcitrante ne voulait pas céder, et Lapparent mettait un temps _fou_ à répondre-

— Vous pourriez faire ça ?

Alors qu’il sentait _enfin_ le crochet s’enfoncer, son cœur rata un battement. Interdit, il se repassa la question en boucle, chaque variation de la voix de son propriétaire ; le ton surpris, légèrement hésitant et traînant sur le point d’interrogation, celui d’un homme qui considérait sérieusement la proposition.

Quelque chose qui s’apparentait à de la déception ralentit sa progression vers la dernière goupille. Au loin, la voix désormais franchement insupportable de l’officier reprit directement :

—  Sans hésitation.

Autre pause. Vidocq se trouva incapable de crocheter la serrure, trop perturbé et de plus en plus énervé par la situation.

Et puis, finalement :

— Eh bien, vous allez hésiter longtemps. Je n’ai aucun pensionnaire à l’heure actuelle.

Le crochet cessa totalement de fonctionner, à l’image de son utilisateur. Stupéfait, Vidocq crut qu’il avait mal entendu.

On le _couvrait ?_

— Comment ? demanda l’officier d’un air aussi surpris que lui.

— Je fais mon travail. Vous pensez que les détenus restent là trois mois ? Je les transfère dès que je peux.

Vidocq, complètement interdit, réalisa qu’il ne s’agissait en aucun cas de son imagination. L’esprit bousculé, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi le gardien avait subitement décidé de faire comme s’il n’était pas là, à quelques mètres à peine, entre les quatre murs d’une cellule rouillée, mais il fut incapable de se fournir une réponse.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, répéta le ministre pour la deuxième fois.

Il fallait être plus que perceptif pour saisir le ton subitement narquois qui marqua la voix de Lapparent, trace d’un sarcasme triomphant sur l’insistance zélée de son interlocuteur ; Vidocq pouvait parfaitement l’imaginer poser une main sur la poignée de la porte avec un sourire forcé, satisfait de se débarrasser d’une présence parasite qui l’empêchait de retourner à ses affaires loin du monde.

En voyant tressaillir la dite-porte, le voleur se reconcentra immédiatement sur sa propre serrure. Lapparent se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait advenir de lui – il n’aspirait qu’à retourner au plus vite sur sa chaise sans être embêté.

— Attendez.

Cet homme était stupide, ou alors il ne savait pas quand terminer une conversation, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour déduire laquelle des deux propositions était la bonne.

Sans le savoir, le prisonnier et le gardien soupirèrent au même moment des deux côtés de la porte.

— Quoi ? demanda le second ministre d’une voix qui s’efforçait de rester polie.

— Je dois avouer que vous êtes bel et bien un homme tenace, commença l’autre avec le petit rire faux de celui qui veut convaincre. Peut-être même un peu trop, hmm ?

La porte du cabinet trembla, signe que le gardien venait d’en lâcher la poignée.

— Tenace peut-être, répondit ce dernier, mais si vous continuez à me parler par énigmes, je vais très vite laisser tomber.

De l’autre côté, Vidocq réprima un rictus. Il cherchait à nouveau la bonne pression pour éliminer le dernier obstacle à sa liberté, mais se trouvait irrémédiablement attiré par l’échange au-dehors.

— Certainement, certainement, acquiesça l’officier avec ce qu’il imagina être un sourire détestable. Je disais simplement que quelqu’un de votre trempe… Refuserait peut-être de répondre honnêtement à ma question, pour résoudre les quelques cas qu’il lui reste. Ce qui serait une décision pleine d’honneur, bien sûr, mais regrettable quant à ma proposition.

Le voleur crut qu’il allait s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, ahuri par la déduction la plus fausse, bancale et invraisemblable de sa toute sa vie.

— … Pardon, mais vous insinuez que je suis en train de _mentir ?_

— Allons. Pour terminer de juger ce que vous considérez comme votre devoir ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux tout à fait comprendre le sentiment.

Le ton qu’avait adopté l’officier était effroyablement confiant pour un homme qui se trompait sur toute la ligne ; par un contraste saisissant, Lapparent parlait d’une voix interdite, complètement stupéfait par un tel raisonnement si opposé à sa personne.

Vidocq n’en fut pas sûr, mais il crut discerner de la panique.

— Vous pensez que je mentirais parce que je veux régler moi-même le cas de mes prisonniers. Par _honneur._

Les mots semblaient teintés d’une angoisse plus profonde que l’incrédulité d’être mal compris, comme s’il y avait quelque chose, dans cette déduction, qui le mettait profondément mal à l’aise. Tout fut cependant coupé par l’officier, que le vagabond vit hocher de la tête d’un air entendu sans même le voir :

— N’est-ce pas le cas ? s’enquit-il d’un air intéressé.

Instinctivement, le voleur anticipa une colère qu’il avait trop souvent essuyée, trop souvent provoquée pour ne pas savoir quand elle se déclenchait.

— Cette prison est vide, gronda une voix froide qui confirma ses attentes. Je sais où je travaille et ce que je dis, merci.

— Alors sûrement vous ne verrez pas de problème à ce que je jette un œil, hmm ?

Oh, magnifique.

En cherchant la troisième goupille, il se demanda ce qu’il aurait fait, s’il n’avait pas pu convaincre cette femme de prendre son bout de pain, s’il n’avait pas obtenu la boucle d’oreille, s’il ne s’était pas réveillé à temps ou encore si on avait accepté la proposition d’un poste pour un peu plus d’ambition ; des millions de questions à base de « et si » qui, l’espace de quelques instants, lui donnèrent le tournis sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Les doigts fébriles, il colla presque l’oreille à la serrure pour mieux ressentir les vibrations du métal.

— Vous plaisantez ? lança la voix distante du ministre.

— Mais pas le moins du monde, rétorqua joyeusement l’autre.

En voyant la porte d’entrée trembler, Vidocq eut la peur bleue de la voir s’ouvrir en grand.

Avant de se rappeler qu’elle était fermée, et que c’était le gardien qui avait les clefs.

— Ouvrez-moi, voulez-vous ?

Intérieurement, il pria sa cellule de faire de même. Il ne se rappelait pas d’une telle résistance sur la troisième goupille, pensa que c’était l’humidité qui avait dû la rouiller depuis sa dernière échappée, et il dut mettre toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas frapper la serrure par frustration.

— C’est un ordre ? demanda froidement Lapparent.

— Allons, ne le prenez pas ains-

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si une main venait de se poser brutalement sur le bois.

— Que l’on soit bien clair.

Malgré lui, Vidocq tendit l’oreille sans ralentir les différentes pressions du crochet.

— Quand je vous dis que ma prison est vide, que je ne suis pas intéressé par un quelconque changement de poste, et que je vous demande de _m’excuser_ , ce n’est _pas_ une invitation pour m’inventer des prétextes.

Il y eut une pause. Vidocq trouva invraisemblable que personne n’entende son rythme cardiaque assourdissant.

Faire preuve d’autant d’ingéniosité, quand on avait l’habitude de se laisser porter, simplement pour empêcher quelqu’un de se mêler de ses affaires, ça ne sonnait pas _juste_. Il avait vu, imprimé sur sa rétine à force de le voir agir, que l’unique souhait de l’homme à quelques mètres était de ne pas se préoccuper du monde. La pile de dossiers qui prenait la poussière sur le bureau le lui confirmait sans cesse, les allées et venues d’Arno était un gage évident de cette nonchalance. La seule chose que Lapparent risquait en ouvrant la porte était de réconforter l’officier sur ses opinions et de se voir offrir plus d’argent, au-delà de passer pour un homme enfiévré d’honneur. Une vision profondément fausse, bien sûr, mais terriblement avantageuse.

Le seul qui risquait quelque chose à voir la porte s’ouvrir, c’était le prisonnier.

— Je vois… commença la voix désormais bien plus hésitante de l’officier. Je ne pensais pas que-

— Eh bien la prochaine fois vous y penserez.

Le ton sec aurait pu le faire rire, s’il ne sonnait pas la fin d’une discussion qui lui permettait jusqu’à présent de s’évader – et s’il ne restait pas fixé sur la même révélation, beaucoup trop grosse, beaucoup trop insensée pour qu’il puisse y réfléchir sur le coup.

— Sur ce, bonne journée, citoyen, et bonne chance pour trouver quelqu’un.

La troisième goupille s’enfonça comme pour saluer cette réplique, et au même moment, l’officier passait devant les fenêtres sales pour repartir sans un mot, muet comme une tombe.

Il vit deux portes s’ouvrir : celle de sa cellule, et celle du cabinet de police. Sur le premier seuil, il avait posé un pas, et sur le deuxième, il croisa un regard interdit dans le sien.

La tête qu’afficha Lapparent en le voyant aurait pu être drôle, s’il ne jouait pas sa liberté.

Vidocq afficha un sourire crispé.

— Alors… C’est pas _du tout_ ce que vous pensez…

Étonnement, juste avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche pour se justifier, il crut voir une autre émotion que la colère passer sur les traits du ministre. Une espèce de lueur alarmée, signe d’une appréhension cachée, comme si l’homme craignait de le voir avouer quelque chose d’embarrassant.

Un instant, Vidocq pensa que cela avait plus un rapport avec ce qu’il avait pu entendre au-dehors qu’avec sa tentative d’évasion presque réussie.

Et puis, le canon d’un pistolet fut braqué droit dans sa direction.

— Tu rentres. _De suite._

Il recula calmement, joignant ses deux mains dans son dos en s'arrachant à la vision des clés aux doigts de l'autre. La porte en fer lui claqua au nez, et il y eut un petit silence où il se contenta de sourire nerveusement à Lapparent de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Ce dernier, après l'avoir froidement jaugé des pieds à la tête, tendit froidement la main. Vidocq scruta curieusement la paume ouverte, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une demande tacite pour qu'ils ne reparlent plus jamais de ce qui venait de se passer ; et alors qu'il allait serrer maladroitement la poigne qu'on lui offrait–

— Ton crochet, imbécile.

— Ha. Oui, bien sûr.

Au moins, il avait trompé l'ennui.


End file.
